Diventare una VIP (Il Pony che Ogni Pony Incontrare Vorrà)
Diventare una VIP (Il Pony che Ogni Pony Incontrare Vorrà), nell'edizione originale Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know), è una canzone cantata da Rarity nell'episodio Dolce Come la Crema. La canzone è accompagnata da un filmato che mostra Rarity che conosce i pony di alta società di Canterlot. Nome Daniel Ingram, il compositore della canzone, ha proposto ai suoi fan su Facebook di dare un nome alla canzone; ha suggerito ""Becoming Popular" e "Popularity Song", ma il titolo più votato nei primi 150 commenti è stato "The Pony Everypony Should Know", da qui l'unione dei due titoli. Testo italiano Rarity Sono già un mito e la più nota in tutta la città. Perchè sono il pony, che ogni pony, incontrare vorrà. E quando passo io, il traffico si fermerà. Perchè sono il pony, che ogni pony, incontrare vorrà. La stella più fulgida, più fulgida che c'è. Un nome poi, io mi farò nell'alta società. E reginetta del ballo, star dello show, yeah. Perchè sono il pony, che ogni pony, incontrare vorrà. Dalle mie labbra penderanno, lo so. Il mio sguardo anelare farò. Son la créme de la créme non certo una nullità. E così ogni pony incontrarmi vorrà. A casa, all'opera o sulla yacht. Si parla di me, di me, in tutta Canterlot. Son la créme de la créme non certo una nullità, yeah. E così ogni pony, ogni pony incontrarmi vorrà. Perchè io sono quel pony, si io sono quel pony quel pony, che ogni pony, incontrare, vorrà! I'm already a myth and the best known throughout the city. Why are the ponies, that every pony, will meet. And when I step, traffic stop. Why are the ponies, that every pony, will meet. The brightest star, brightest there. A name then, I'll do in high society. And prom queen, star of the show, yeah. Why are the ponies, that every pony, will meet. From my lips They will hang, I know. My eyes I will yearn. They are the crème de la crème certainly not a nobody. And so every pony will meet. At home, at work or on the yacht. It is about me, me, throughout Canterlot. They are the crème de la crème certainly not a nobody, yeah. And so every pony, every pony will meet. Because I am the pony, I will have that pony the pony, that every pony, meet, take! Testo originale 'Rarity ' I'll be the toast of the town, the girl on the go I'm the type of pony everypony, everypony should know I'll be the one to watch, the girl in the flow I'm the type of pony everypony, everypony should know Becoming as popular as popular can be Making my mark, making my mark in high society I'm the belle of the ball, the star of the show, yeah I'm the type of pony everypony, everypony should know See how they hang on every word that I speak My approving glance is what they all seek I'm the crème de la crème, not just another Jane Doe I'm the type of pony everypony should know At home, at the opera, on a fancy yacht Becoming the talk, the talk of all of Canterlot I'm the crème de la crème, not just another Jane Doe, yeah I'm the type of pony everypony, everypony should know Because I'm the type of pony Yes, I'm the type of pony Yes, I'm the type of pony everypony should know en:Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) de:Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) es:Cada vez mas popular pl:Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) ru:Пони, которую должны знать все Categoria:Canzoni